


Juvia's Short Life of Ice

by Pendarth



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pendarth/pseuds/Pendarth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very short poem about Juvia and Gray. Please give it a read!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juvia's Short Life of Ice

I slept once, and loved once  


but my love was but a dream.  


A dream trapped under the ice  


longing to be claimed by the sun’s nurturing warmth,  


a dream out-strived this love-  


before its roots had time to propagate.  


The love was washed away by the melting ice,  


re-rooting itself, striving to blossom  


as the dream out shadowed its authority to bask in the light-  


the love resembled envy- if continued, it resembles  


a little ice age- and the end of the dream of love,  


if nurtured the bees would befriend the blossoming passion  


but the bees die envying the desire, not the love.


End file.
